


Just One Time (For Now)

by DarkWingsDarkWords48



Series: Red Queen Collection [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bisexual Female Character, Cunnilingus, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Neck Kissing, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 07:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2540207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkWingsDarkWords48/pseuds/DarkWingsDarkWords48
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby finds Regina in the bathroom at Granny's during the celebration of Zelena's defeat, and helps her forget about Robin. Regina/Ruby; RedQueen; AU fic; Oneshot for RedQueen Week Day 6: Smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Time (For Now)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon A Time or any related characters. They all belong to Disney/ABC and their affiliated partners. I write this only for my enjoyment (and hopefully yours).
> 
> A/N: Alright, here’s my next entry (oneshot) for Red Queen Week, for Day 6: Smut day. As the name says, this will be, well, little more than smutty goodness. I took the prompt of “Ruby and Regina have sex in Granny’s while the party celebrating Zelena’s demise goes on.”, Which pretty much speaks for itself as well. Only real changes is that instead of leaving the party after Robin and Marian are reunited, she stays to get drunk.

-=<=(__)=>=-

**_ Just One Time (For Now) _ **

-=<=(__)=>=-

          Regina was bent over in front of the sink, rinsing out her mouth. She had drunk entirely too much, and had just spent the last several minutes with her stomach telling her how much it hated her by forcing its contents out into the toilet at Granny’s.

          Regina could still hear the sounds of the celebration going on out in the diner proper, celebrating the victory over her own sister, Zelena. It had been refreshing to be part of that, to be the good guy for once. But it was too good to last, she realized, staring at her reflection in the mirror above the sink.

          She could already see circles around her eyes, and her face was pale, and her forehead shone with sweat. Of course a Charming had to play a role in taking away her chance at happiness. Emma, this time. Some bizarre time travelling thanks to Zelena’s spell, Emma had said. And _of course_ she had decided to bring back the one person that would ruin everything – Robin’s wife, Roland’s mother. A woman who knew her only as the Evil Queen, a woman she had apparently had killed at some point in her past.

          Robin had tried to be kind, tried to be diplomatic as he came over to her after his reunion with Marian. But beneath his words, all she could really hear was ‘ _I’m leaving you, Marian is the person I really loved. You were a replacement_.’. That was what stung most – they were supposedly soulmates, yet he chose someone else. She wished that Tinker Bell had never even thought of her stupid dust, that she had never gotten her hopes up with Robin when they came back to Storybrooke.

          Regina turned the sink knob again, and splashed cold water on her face, still feeling the buzz of alcohol in her veins. She didn’t notice the bathroom door swing open or the steps behind her, until a warm hand settled on her shoulder.

          Regina jumped, and whirled around, expecting to see Emma with her puppy-dog eyes apologizing again. Instead, it was Ruby, her piercing wolf eyes looking at her with concern. The woman wasn’t wearing one of her typical short skirts or midriff baring shirts, but her maroon long-sleeved shirt and tight dark jeans seemed to fit her well.

          “Hey,” her voice was soft, and she squeezed Regina’s shoulder. “Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you. I just wanted to see if you were alright.”

          Regina felt her lips curl into a snarl. “Do you _think_ I’m alright? Are you as big an idiot as Snow?”

          Ruby’s lips tightened slightly, and then relaxed. “I wasn’t talking about this Robin mess, Regina. I know you’re hurting from that and the whole thing is one big fuckball of a disaster.”

          Despite herself, Regina found herself losing the snarl, and perhaps even the turning of her lips into a slight smile at the woman’s description.

          “I just, you know, saw you drinking a lot, and I wanted to make sure you weren’t like passed out in the toilet, or puking your guts out,” Ruby continued.

          “You just missed the latter, I’m afraid,” Regina found herself admitting. “I will likely regret it in the morning, as well, but I am fine.” She glanced down at the hand still on her shoulder. “Thank you for your concern, though.”

          Ruby nodded, and shrugged her shoulders. “Hey, you are – hell, you always have been – a damn strong woman, Regina, but even the strongest need someone to look out for them sometimes.”

          “Oh?” Regina asked, voice unsure when she realized that Ruby had closed the distance between them and leaned against the toilet stall, her shoulder now pressed against Regina’s. “And you took it upon yourself to look out for me?”

          She shivered suddenly when Ruby’s arm shrugged, rubbing her shirt against Regina’s. “I guess so. The others weren’t. I think they figured it was better if you were drinking yourself stupid instead of throwing curses.” Regina heard her sigh softly through her lips. “But, it’s pretty clear I’m not wanted, so see you around I guess.”

          Regina reached out before the woman had taken more than a step away, and gripped her arm tightly, as if she were a life preserver. “Wait. Don’t. Please. I… I’d like someone looking out for me, at least for tonight.”

          Ruby stared at her for a moment, and then inclined her head and stepped back to lean next to her against the cool metal of the stall once more.

          They were silent together, until Ruby’s voice broke it. “Did you love him?”

          Regina’s head snapped toward Ruby, eyes wide. “What? Robin?” She asked, flustered. “I… I… no, I didn’t. Not yet, at least, and now not ever. I was… perhaps I was in love with the promise of a new life that he represented. But perhaps that is not to be my fate – perhaps it is my punishment for what I have done, to never have a true happy ending.”

          “Bullshit,” Ruby said in a low tone, and pushed off of the stall slightly to lean closer toward Regina. “You’ve worked your ass off trying to change, Regina. You deserve it as much as anyone else. You deserve it as much as me. I’ve killed as the wolf, Regina, and the wolf enjoyed it. The wolf is a part of me – some part of me enjoys killing people, tasting their blood on my teeth as they die. But I’ve worked to make up for what I did, and so have you.”

          Regina watched a soft smile appear on the woman’s dark pink lips.

          “Y’know, I imagine if I never met Snow, we’d have made quite a pair,” Ruby said, her white teeth visible behind the sharp grin on her lips.

          Regina crossed her arms in front of her, across her midsection, and inclined her head. “You may be right. A queen and her wolf, perhaps. But then, Snow would likely have died if I had someone like you at my side, and I wouldn’t have Henry. So perhaps it is best that I only know you here.”

          One of Ruby’s eyebrows rose, and she shifted, moving in front of Regina. “It sounds like you’ve thought this through yourself, Regina…”

          Regina glanced down at her hands, trying to keep her eyes from being drawn to the far-too-close moist pink lips of the woman in front of her. She had indeed thought of it many times, especially during the years of the curse. But even before then, hearing reports of victories on the battlefield won by the fierce werewolf’s actions, and even seeing her during a few battles with her own eyes as the woman’s lithe, strong body cut through Regina’s own soldiers.

          Even in the depths of her hatred, she had envied Snow all the more for having such a fiercely loyal and strong woman like Ruby by her side. And it hadn’t escaped her attention that her curse, shaped by her own wish, had allowed her to see Ruby regularly every day at the diner, dressed in skimpy, revealing clothing. At the very least, she was subconsciously attracted to the werewolf; and consciously, she coveted the woman’s conviction and devotion to those she cared about – something Regina had not really had in her own life since Daniel.

          “I have,” she admitted, as her thumb toyed with the ring on her hand. “You’re a magnificent creature, Ruby. You and the wolf inside of you. I hated that it was Snow that had your loyalty.”

          Regina felt the other woman’s hot breath on her cheek, and looked up, startled to realize the remaining space between them had vanished. Her heartbeat sped, skipping a few beats as she stared at the brunette only a few inches from her. Ruby looked back with green eyes so vibrant that Regina wasn’t sure they should be humanly possible to have.

          The next moment, Ruby had one hand on Regina’s hip, the other behind her neck, and their lips were clashing together. Regina moaned into the sudden, hard kiss, and found her hands were gripping the other woman’s biceps until her knuckles were white, to try to keep the woman against her.

          Ruby’s hot tongue ran across Regina’s lips, and Regina found herself opening them, allowing it into her mouth, and enjoying the cinnamon – likely from the gum she had seen the woman chewing earlier that night – and the smoky tang of whiskey washing over her mouth as she tasted Ruby. As the other woman’s tongue darted in, she met it with her own, sliding past it and along it, as it ran over her teeth and gums.

          Regina reluctantly pulled back when the air from her nose wasn’t enough to keep up with the quickened breaths she was taking. She rested her head against the metal behind her, and Ruby’s hand settled on the wall next to her.

          “What-“ Regina gasped for a moment. “What is this?”

          Ruby smiled, her sharp features more beautiful than ever with the flush that suffused her cheeks, likely matching Regina’s own. “Whatever you want it to be. I’d like… to fuck you right here.” Regina shivered as the word hit her like a freight train. “This can be a one-time thing, Regina. Or, when we’re done here, when you’re sober, we can do this again. For as long as you want – I’d be happy with either.”

          Regina panted as the brunette leaned forward, pressing her nose against the skin of Regina’s neck. “W-why me, Ruby? Why would you… want to?” She asked, her voice so vulnerable that she could hardly tell it was her own.

          Regina felt the woman inhale against her neck, and then pull back, and she realized her green eyes were now ringed with an amber color.

          “Because you’re frickin’ gorgeous, Regina. Because I’ve wanted to do this for years. Because even before the curse broke, I thought about marching into your office and bending you over your desk and doing the same.” She pulled back, no longer pressing against Regina. “I left out the third choice – if you don’t want this, I’ll leave, and we never have to talk about this again.”

          Regina’s hand shot out, and grabbed the front of the woman’s sweater and yanked her close once more. “Don’t even think about it, wolf,” Regina whispered against her lips. “I want this.”

          Ruby nodded, and her tongue slid out, dancing around the border of Regina’s lips, lingering for a long moment to run along the scar there. “As you wish, Your Majesty.”

          Regina’s head tilted back as the brunette shifted, her lips trailing along Regina’s jaw and then down her neck. When her teeth nipped at the skin, Regina moaned aloud. Ruby’s hand slid up and pressed over her lips.

          “I wondered if you were a moaner,” Ruby growled huskily against her neck. “Looks like I’ll have to keep that mouth of yours occupied. But first…”

          Ruby released her mouth, and her arms slid down Regina’s sides, encircling her and coming to rest on her ass. Regina nearly yelped as the woman used her grip to lift Regina up off the floor, and away from the metal behind her.

          Regina quickly moved her arms around the woman’s neck, and her legs slid up and around her waist to help her, but she had a feeling it wasn’t even needed. The werewolf in her made her unnaturally strong, and Regina couldn’t even see strain in her face as she swiftly carried Regina into one of the stalls, and locked it behind her.

          Ruby’s lips were on hers the next moment, and as their tongues met again, Ruby’s hands released her and let her settle again on her feet, and then began to slide along her body. One moved up to tangle into Regina’s hair, and Regina felt the other one slipping slowly up her stomach. Her breath left her when it slid over the curve of her breast through her shirt and bra.

          Regina allowed her own hands to do the same, one digging her nails into the skin on the back of Ruby’s neck, and the other cupping her jaw. “Ruby,” Regina gasped.

          The brunette’s sharp teeth nibbled at her lips, and then once again moved down to her neck. When she found the strongest beat of Regina’s pulse through her skin, she started suckling at it and grazing it with teeth until Regina could barely stand up.

          The hand cupping Regina’s breast started to unbutton her black blouse, and when it was open enough, Ruby shoved her hand in, fingers dancing along Regina’s cleavage. Regina felt one of her buttons pop off and hit the ground as the hand moved in further and around her back to undo the clasp of her bra.

          Neither cared about any sort of full undressing, so Regina let the straps of the bra fall down her shoulders, allowing the material cupping her breasts to come to a halt underneath them, pulling them upward each time she heaved in a breath.

          Ruby’s hand clamped down on her mouth again as the woman’s tongue slid down sweat-slicked skin to Regina’s breasts. As the tongue circled around one of Regina’s tight nipples, she found herself grateful for the hand as she moaned loudly into it, no longer worrying about alerting the rest of the diner to their activities. She tried to repay it by flattening her tongue against the sweaty palm, lapping at it as best she could as it pressed firmly against her lips.

          Regina found it impossible to keep her hands still as the woman’s lips pursed around her nipple and softly sucked on it, and so she allowed them to move from the woman’s head, and down her body. She had to stretch to reach it, with the height Ruby was now at, but the managed to snag the hem of the shirt and jerk it upward until it rested above Ruby’s own breasts.

          Regina’s hand slid along the smooth skin of the woman’s back, searching out the catch on her bra for nearly a minute, growing frustrated. Ruby finally took pity on her alcohol- and sex-addled brain, and reached down with her free hand to open the clasp that rested not in the back, but in the front.

          Ruby grinned teasingly up at her, lips still around her nipple, eyes dancing, and Regina felt her vision narrow down completely to the amazing creature below her who was making her feel things she’d never felt before. Her hands fumbled, pulling the lace cups away from Ruby’s breasts, and then encircled both small breasts with her hands.

          She felt Ruby hiss in a breath, and began to toy with the woman’s breasts, scraping her nails softly along the skin before she felt out her nipples and took them between her fingers. Ruby’s head jerked back when Regina gave them each a slight squeeze, and then returned, this time to Regina’s other breast, and added her teeth along with her lips. Regina retaliated by rotating the pads of her fingers until her nails were pressing slightly into the sensitive flesh, and Ruby whimpered into her mouthful of Regina’s breast, sounding so much like the wolf she was.

          Regina grew frustrated at the limited access to the woman after several minutes, and released her breasts. She dug her fingers into Ruby’s sides, and yanked her upward, the woman’s swollen lips leaving her breast with a soft pop.

          Regina felt a jolt of pleasure as their breasts pressed together and their lips met once more, and let her hands trail down Ruby’s slim, toned stomach, to the top of her jeans. Ruby’s eyes jerked to hers, surprise evident in them, but excitement even moreso, and Regina realized the woman had thought this would largely be her pleasuring Regina, and not something more mutual.

          Regina swiftly unbuttoned the jeans, and jerked down the zipper, and then moved her fingers beneath the hem and gripped it. She nearly groaned to herself at how frustratingly tight the pants were plastered against the woman, but after several hard tugs, she had managed to pull them down to Ruby’s mid-thigh.   

          Regina broke from the kiss and gazed down the slope of Ruby’s body, and a wicked smirk formed on her lips as she saw a bright red thong barely covering the woman’s privates. “Ah, so _that’s_ where you were keeping the red. I _was_ wondering.”

          Ruby laughed, and rested her cheek against hers as Regina’s hands pulled the thong aside, and slid through the curled hairs above her pussy.

“You’re soaked,” Regina said, surprised, when her fingers reached the woman’s lower lips and slid effortlessly against them and were coated with the woman’s hot juices in moments.

          “Yeah,” Ruby panted, her hot breath warming Regina’s face. “I’ve been watching you half the night, imagining this. Never thought I’d get my wish granted.”

          Regina smiled, and began to stroke the woman, eliciting a soft moan. Her fingers were clumsy and unsure, though, as she felt a hint of panic course through her at not being good enough at this. She tried to match what she liked when she took care of her own pleasure, but this was like trying to do that, from the opposite angle, like trying to do something while watching yourself in the mirror for the first time.

          “Show me,” she finally whispered.

          Ruby smiled, not the least bit visibly bothered by her inexperience, and reached down with a hand to mold her fingers to the back of Regina’s. The fingers gently applied pressure to Regina’s own, and guided them along Ruby’s slick lower lips, before finally pressing them inside of the werewolf, two of Ruby’s own fingers joining two of Regina’s.

          They entered her easily, and she felt Ruby shudder against her in pleasure, as Regina reveled in the tight, slick warmth that had enveloped her fingers. With a little more guidance, Regina’s fingers began to pump in and out of her with confidence, and Ruby’s hand stayed with her, occasionally shifting their fingers or her hips to change angles.

          Ruby’s breathing became erratic, and her hips were rocking forward to meet their fingers. Ruby clamped her mouth down on Regina’s neck once more, sucking and biting and moaning against her skin. Regina knew it would be a mass of red marks and purple bruising the next day – and thanked the gods for scarf weather – but it sent thrills through her, knowing that she had this power over the other woman, the ability to reduce her into a panting mess just as easily as Ruby had been doing to her.

          Finally, Ruby’s thumb shoved Regina’s against the hard nubbin at the top of her slit, and when Regina flicked at it and then pressed against it, Ruby moaned and growled into her flesh, grinding her hips forward. Regina felt the woman’s body stiffen against hers, and then felt her clamp down on their fingers, nearly to tight to even move them, as an orgasm rocked her body.

          Regina stilled her fingers, her other hand stroking the back of Ruby’s head until she started to come down from her high. Ruby eventually released the hold her mouth had on Regina’s neck, and slipped their fingers from inside of her. She grinned salaciously at Regina, and brought their hands up and to her mouth, and her hot pink tongue lashed out and began to swirl and lick over their fingers, laving away at her own wetness.

          Regina’s own breath was fast and stilted as she watched and felt her do it, and Ruby seemed to be able to see the pure arousal through her eyes. She dropped Regina’s hand, and pressed her firmly back against the stall. Her fingers paused only a moment to run across Regina’s nipples, and then toyed with her navel before they dropped further.

          Those warm, fingers found the zipper on Regina’s skirt, and unzipped it from the waist, letting it drop far enough to catch down below her knees, against Regina’s calves. Ruby’s eyes smoldered as they stared down at the black silk panties – ones that Regina was sure were by now just as soaked as Ruby’s had been.

          A quick tug of fingers dropped them right down to the skirt, and Regina found herself unable to breath as Ruby’s fingers danced along her lower lips, alternating between gentle, soft strokes and hard ones which nearly pushed inside of her as her fingertips slid along.

          Ruby gazed at Regina, hesitant for the first time that night, and then began to slide down her body, lips and tongue licking away the sweat on her breasts and stomach. Regina’s eyes widened as those same lips neared her slit, and she realized what the woman was about to do.

          Ruby inhaled long and slow, inhaling Regina’s scent, and Regina squirmed when the warm breath hit the moistened folds. Then Ruby’s tongue darted out, nearly too fast to see, and ran swiftly up the length of her slit. Regina threw her own hand over her mouth, and bit into the flesh of her palm to muffle a shriek, and again when the tongue moved – this time more slowly – along her folds.

          Ruby glanced up at Regina, who knew her eyes were wide and aroused. Regina felt Ruby’s hands dig into her hips, and after a few awkward movements, Regina’s legs were thrown over Ruby’s shoulders, the fabric of her skirt still confining them, but now behind Ruby’s head, bracketing her in. Her body slid down with the movement, until Ruby’s hands caught her, and held Regina up against the wall at the height of her face as she knelt.

          The position allowed Regina to freely rock her hips closer and press them against Ruby’s mouth, and she didn’t think she would ever be more thankful for the woman’s supernatural strength. The hot tongue darted out again, and ran up and down against her.

          Regina sobbed into her hand with pleasure when the tongue pushed inside of her, as far as Ruby could get it, and began dancing around against her clenched walls. Regina almost sobbed again when the tongue pulled out, but then it was replaced by two of Ruby’s long, beautiful fingers. They pushed in slowly but surely, until she could feel the palm of Ruby’s hand resting against her.

          Regina rolled her hips, encouraging Ruby to do more, and that was all it took. The woman gradually picked up speed as she thrust her fingers in and out of Regina’s sex, and Regina trembled when a third finger was added, and the woman’s lips returned, this time to gently suckle on her sensitive clitoris.

          Regina’s free hand dropped down to thread her fingers into Ruby’s silky brown hair, and then pressed against the back of her head to hold her against her when Ruby’s tongue joined in the fun. The sensations were incredible, pleasure shot up and down her body with each movement, with each thrust.

          “Close,” she groaned out from behind her hand, and she felt Ruby increase her pace even as Regina’s thighs pressed closer on either side of her face. Another push of the fingers, another flick of Ruby’s tongue across her clit. When Ruby simultaneously met her eyes, Regina’s brown eyes locking with Ruby’s green – which flashed yellow and wild again for a split second – Regina came, jerking wildly and barely muffling her cries.

          The nails of the hand Regina had holding Ruby’s face to her, dug harshly into Ruby’s scalp as she desperately tried to force her even closer, and she felt herself clench like a vise around Ruby’s clever fingers. Sparks of light splashed across her vision as her eyes slammed shut, looking much like the fireworks she was feeling cascade through her body. Ruby’s tongue flicked across her hypersensitive clit several more times, and sent her almost painfully over the edge a second time.

          Regina found herself breathing as if she had run a marathon, as the world started to come back into focus. Her muscles were limp, and it was only Ruby who held her upright, and she realized that at some point Ruby had moved her from her shoulders, and she was now resting on top of Ruby’s bent knee.

          “That…” Regina panted out, and let her forehead fall against Ruby’s. “That was amazing.”

          Ruby’s lips curled, and then pressed into hers, and Regina could taste her own juices on the woman’s wicked tongue. Ruby pulled back, and winked. “Thanks. You weren’t too shabby yourself, Your Majesty.”

          Once Regina’s breathing returned to normal, and her legs no longer felt as if they were composed of jello, Ruby helped her up, and leaned her against the bathroom stall.

          Ruby’s fingers reached down and tugged up her own pants, and fastened them back up before doing the same with her bra, and then pulled down her shirt. She reached out to touch Regina’s cheek tenderly, and Regina found herself leaning into it.

          “You might want to clean up before you leave, Regina. That or just poof out of here. Wouldn’t want to scar Henry for life if you walked out there looking so nicely fucked.”

          Regina shivered, and nodded, and felt a tug of loss in her chest when the woman’s hand dropped.

          “Just remember,” Ruby said softly, “no strings if you don’t want them. If you wanna do this again, you know where to find me. If you don’t, you don’t.”

          She unlocked the stall and disappeared from Regina’s sight. Regina pushed off from the wall of the stall, and pulled up her panties and her skirt, shaking fingers fastening them into place. She could hear the water of the sink running, and knew Ruby was cleaning herself up, so she hurriedly returned her bra to its rightful place, and buttoned her blouse up, likely missing a button or two in the process.

          The sound of the water cut off, and after a rustle of paper towels, she heard Ruby’s high-heeled boots on the linoleum of the bathroom. Regina pushed out of the stall, and moved swiftly toward the woman, whose hand was already on the door.

          Regina grabbed her wrist, and met her eyes. “Ruby… I do think I’d like this to be more than this one time,” she said, hating how shy and unsure her voice sounded.

          Ruby’s hand reached down to squeeze hers, and the brunette nodded. “Come to me tomorrow, tell me that again, and we’ll do this anytime you like, and see where it goes from there. Maybe next time in a more comfortable location,” she said, her grin lopsided, a hopeful look in her eyes that seemed to pierce Regina’s heart as she pulled away and left the restroom.

          Regina walked over to the sink, and stared into the mirror, the evidence of their activities clear as day on her body – lips bitten and puffy, skin still covered in sweat, and the patch of marks on her neck left by Ruby’s mouth.

          It was the smile on her face, however, that made it seem as if she was looking at a completely different and unrecognizable person. There was a wide, silly smile smile she’d never seen on her own face, let alone felt straight down to her toes like she did right now.

          _‘Oh yes, Miss Lucas, I will be telling you tomorrow – be sure of that_ ,’ she thought to herself.

          Perhaps, she realized as she gathered her magic to teleport herself back to her home – fully ready to collapse into her bed – there really could be a happy ending out there for her, beyond Robin, one that she had never imagined before now.

-=<=(__)=>=-

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Well, that one ended up longer and even smuttier than I’d planned. :D Hope you guys liked it. Tomorrow is the last day of RedQueen week, with the theme of “Magic” so I’ll be back with another fic. Thanks again for the great reviews on my other RedQueen week entries – let me know what y’all thought of this one.


End file.
